wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks lodowy/II/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Dick Peters na morzu. Tak więc, kwestya przezimowania została nagle przeciętą. Z 33 ludzi, którzy stanowili załogę Halbranu, gdyśmy opuszczali Falklandy, 23 przybyło na tę ziemię, z tych ubyło jeszcze 14 i to nie wypadkiem, nie kaprysem losu, ale oddzielili się sami, powodowani podłą, nikczemną zdradą. Pozostaliśmy w 9 tylko, a mianowicie: kapitan Len Guy, porucznik Jem West, Hurliguerly, Hardie, Stern, Endirot, Peters i ja. Jakiekolwiekbądź jednak były trudy, jak dokuczliwą srogość zimy, która nas tu obecnie nieodwołalnie czekała, czuliśmy się silni duchem, gotowi do przeniesienia wszystkiego bez szemrania, bez słów rozpaczy. W milczeniu wracaliśmy już najkrótszą drogą do naszej groty, gdy przypomniałem sobie Petersa, który może otrzymał cięższą ranę i potrzebował doraźnej pomocy. – Chodźmy odszukać go – wierna to nam dusza, i mimo wszystkiego niepodobna nie uznać jego zalet – rzekł kapitan. – Boję się – odpowiedziałem – iż nie zechce połączyć się z nami teraz, gdy już wszyscy wiedzą jak wstrętny postępek plami jego przeszłość. Nieszczęśliwy, on nad tem boleje serdecznie, mimo iż mu tłómaczyłem, że gdyby los był jego wybrał, nie zaś Ned Holta, któremu Prym w swych Pamiętnikach dal nazwę Parkera, on Peters, musiałby zginąć tak samo dla utrzymania przy życiu drugich. – Więc Peters już dawniej zwierzył się z tem panu? – zapytał Len Guy. – Tak jest, opowiedział mi to jeszcze na Halbranie. – I pewny jestem, że nie wspomniałeś pan o tem nikomu. Jakimże więc sposobem Hearne zbadał tę tajemnicę? – Było to i dla mnie zagadką. Zestawiając wszakże wypadki, doszedłem do przekonania, że w chwili gdy Peters chcąc ulżyć wyrzutom sumienia, sam przyszedł powiedzieć mi wszystko, okno w mej kajucie wychodzące na pokład było otwarte. Hearne siedzący tam właśnie przy sterze, musiał podsłuchiwać tak uważnie, iż nie dopilnował nawet swego, obowiązku, czem naraziwszy statek na zatonięcie, odsiedzieć musiał zasłużoną karę, wyznaczoną mu przez porucznika. – Ach, więc to było wtenczas! – zawołał Jem West. – Bezwątpienia tak być musiało. Posiadłszy zaś już raz tajemnicę metysa, nikczemnik ten chciał ją następnie zużytkować na swą korzyść, jednając sobie przyjaźń Marcina Holta, który mu był niezbędny, jako doskonale obeznany ze sztuką użycia żagli. Bo, że Hearne już od pierwszej katastrofy układał plan wykonanej dzisiaj ucieczki, o tem również nie wątpię. Rozmawiając tak doszliśmy do wybrzeża: metys siedział nieruchomo wsparty o lodowiec. Skoro nas jednak zobaczył, zerwał się szybko w zamiarze ukrycia się, lecz Hurliguerly i Francis przemówili do niego serdecznie, a kapitan przyjaźnie podał mu rękę, dopytując o postrzał. Metys stał chwilę zakłopotany, nie śmiał przyjąć ręki, lecz w milczeniu przyłączył się do naszej gromadki. Odtąd nie było już wzmianki między nami o zajściach na Grampiusie. Szczęściem postrzał w lewe ramię nie był niebezpieczny, kula przeszła na wylot przez mięśnie, nie naruszając kości. Po zatamowaniu ubiegu krwi i obandażowaniu żaglowem płótnem, w zdrowem tem ciele rana tak prędko się zagoiła, że w parę dni, jakby nigdy nic, pracował znów Peters jak dawniej za czterech. A pracy tej nie brakło. Zima, sroga zima antarktyczna nadejść mogła lada chwilę; temperatura obniżała się ciągle, słońce zakreślało maleńkie swe koło już nad samym horyzontem. Trzeba było poczynić różne przygotowania na tyle długich, ciemnych, mrozem piekących miesięcy. W około wybrzeża coraz więcej gromadziło się lodowców, ilość wszakże unoszonych prądem dalej ku Północy, była nieprzeliczoną. – Wszystko to jest materyał, z którego się buduje zapora lodowa – objaśnił gadatliwy zawsze Hurliguerly i jeśli ton hultaj Hearne nie zdoła pospieszyć, może już zastać bramy fortecy zamknięte, nie posiadając klucza do ich otworzenia. – Więc sądzisz, że nasze tu położenie jest lepsze – zauważyłem. – Nie życzę nikomu nic złego, nawet temu zdrajcy. Może mu też szczęście sprzyjać, choć bardzo o tem wątpię. Pora już jest spóźnioną, a jeśli go lody otoczą, pomyśl pan tylko, jakie straszne czekają ich wszystkich męczarnie… Czyż nam nie bezpieczniej tu na lądzie, gdy mamy jeszcze czem się pożywić i gdzie przed zimnem schronić?… Hurliguerly miał słuszność; takiego zdania był też Len Guy i Jem West. Przez następne dnie do 17 lutego, pracując jeszcze nad urządzeniem się w grocie; podjęliśmy też kilka wycieczek w głąb tego lądu antarktycznego, na którym mieliśmy pozostać, Bóg wie jak długo. Wszędzie ziemia jałowa i twarda, wszędzie pustka zupełna. Niektóre tylko okolice wybrzeży pokryła twarda, kolczasta roślinka, służąca za pożywienie olbrzymim żółwiom, które się tam w wielkiej trzymały liczbie. Po dość pochyłej spadzistości weszliśmy raz na wysoką, do 800 stóp górę. Z wycieczki tej obiecywaliśmy sobie wiele…Zawód wszakże był zupełny. Jak oko zasięgło, wszędzie te same wzgórza czarne i nagie; nigdzie znaku życia ludzkiego. Innym znów razem w blasku południowego słońca, przekonaliśmy się z pomocą lunety, że niewyraźne owe linie, spostrzeżone już dawniej w stronie wschodniej, zakreślały rzeczywiście wybrzeże dość obszernego lądu. Posiadając łódź, możnaby łatwo podpłynąć do niego; na cóż by się to jednak zdało? Prawdopodobnie i tam pustka zupełna, i tam wyżyćby nie mogli ci, których przybyliśmy szukać w tych stronach. A jednak ziemie te leżały na tejże samej prawie szerokości co Tsalal, która przed zburzeniem tak bogatą była w roślinność, iż mogło żyć na niej tysiące krajowców, a przez 11 lat przebywali bez udręczeń głodu i zbytniego zimna, Wiliam Guy i jego towarzysze. Dnia tego zaproponował kapitan nadanie nazwy lądowi, na który nas fatalizm losu rzucił. Imię „''Halbran Land'',” zdało nam się wszystkim najstosowniejsze, ku pamięci straconego naszego żaglowca, a łącząc w myśli dwa pokrewne sobie wypadki, ochrzciliśmy mianem Orion Sund, cieśninę, rozdzielającą owe dwa lądy podbiegunowe. Ilość wielka ptactwa i zwierząt morskich znajdowanych u wybrzeży, zachęciła nas do łowów. Świeże mięso przysposobione przez Endirota, smakowało nam nieźle, a ponieważ łatwo było pochwycić żywe pingwiny, sporą ich liczbę zamknęliśmy w grocie, przeznaczonej z początku dla łodzi. Tam też złożyliśmy, nie bez trudu przyciągnięte, olbrzymie żółwie, których waga dochodziła kilkuset funtów na sztukę. Zwierzęta te słusznie przez kogoś wielbłądami pustyni zwane, mają w gardzieli swojej worek, w którym zachowują na czas dłuższy sporą ilość wody słodkiej; one same obejść się mogą dłuższy przeciąg czasu bez pożywienia. Mięso ich jest smaczne i posilające. Nie gardząc też mięsem fok, robiliśmy znaczne zapasy ich tłuszczu – obliczając, że gdy nadejdzie zima i ciemna noc podbiegunowa, materyał ten palny odda nam nieobliczone usługi. Jakolwiekbądź przyjmowaliśmy nasz los z rezygnacyą i męstwem, niemniej przeto położenie było okropne. Kto wie czy straszne zimna, o których wyobraźnia słabe zapewne tylko dawała pojęcie, organizm nasz zdoła przetrzymać? Kto wie czy ziemia ta nie będzie wkrótce grobem naszym? A znowu, jeżelibyśmy przeżyli tę porę, jakimże sposobem wrócić do świata? O zbudowaniu łodzi, nie mogło przecież być mowy z braku wszelkiego materyału, a czy tamci którzy odpłynęli, zechcą nam przysłać pomoc a przedewszystkiem czy będą mogli? O dobrych chęciach i pamięci Marcina Holta, nie wątpiłem; on mimowoli dostał się na łódź, on pewno nie chciał nas zdradzić. Ogólnie jednak biorąc warunki, mieliśmy słaby tylko promyk nadziei, by rzeczywiście dopłynął szczęśliwie do jakiego lądu. Rozmowa nasza obracała się przeważnie około tych kwestyi, i przypuszczaliśmy już możność ostatecznej próby przebycia tych przestrzeni na lodowych płaszczyznach, tak zwanych „ice-fields.” Pora jednak ku temu nie nadeszła jeszcze; powierzchnia morza była wolną, mróz nie ściął jej dotychczas. Aż nagle 19-go lutego zdarzył się wypadek tak nadzwyczajny, że tylko miłosierdziu Opatrzności mogliśmy go zawdzięczyć. Było jeszcze rano. Endirot przysposabiał nam śniadanie; Hurliguerly wyszedł przed chwilą – metys jak zwykle bardzo wcześnie opuścił grotę. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, gdy doszło uszu naszych dalekie nawoływanie. Wybiegliśmy przed grotę. Na wzgórzu wysuniętego przylądka stał bosman. – Chodźcie prędko! Chodźcie! – wołał, poruszając żywo rękoma. – Cóż tam widzisz? – zapytał kapitan. – Łódź!… łódź płynie!… – Naprawdę! Łódź… tam, tam daleko!… Widzicie ją? – wołałem w najwyższem uniesieniu. – Może to łódź Halbranu – rzekł Len Guy – może prąd rzuca ją z powrotem. – Nie, to nie ona! – zaprzeczył stanowczo Jem West. Zarówno kształt jej, jak wielkość, różni ją bardzo od naszej. Niema żagli, nie widzę by kto wiosłował… – Zdaje się być pustą – potwierdziłem – widocznie fala tylko ją niesie… – Trzeba jakim bądź sposobem dostać się do niej – zawołał Len Guy – ale ta znaczna odległość… i zdaje się że płynie jeszcze dalej; za chwilę zginie dla nas!… Boże mój, co począć, co począć!… Nagle bliski plusk wody zwrócił z tę stronę nasze spojrzenia. To Dick Peters zrzuciwszy wierzchnie ubranie, skoczył do morza, kierując się ku łodzi. Głośny okrzyk wyrwał się z naszych piersi. Metys objął nas przelotnem spojrzeniem i silnym ruchem pchnął się naprzód. Zręczność i siła tego człowieka nie znajdzie równej sobie. Patrząc na jego ruchy pewne i miarowe, nie wątpiłem, że dosięgnąć zdoła łodzi. Jakże jednak sobie powadzi, by ją doprowadzić do brzegu, skoro nie znajdzie w niej wioseł? Przyholować ciężar taki milę przeszło, byłoby niepodobieństwem, nawet dla niego. – Zejdźmy tam niżej! – rzekł kapitan. – Z łodzią czy bez niej, Peters tam tylko wrócić może. – Ma już ją! ma! – krzyknął bosman – Brawo Dick, brawo! Dosięgnąwszy łodzi, metys wzniósł się do połowy ciała, silną ręką uchwycił za krawędź, przechylił ją znacznie ku sobie, tak, iż sądziłem że się przewróci, gdy on leciuchno jak akrobata wciągnął się do jej głębi, poczem siadł, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Nagle krzyknął dziwnym głosem i pochylił się na dłuższą chwilę. – Cóż on tam znalazł? – pytaliśmy jeden drugiego. – Niezawodnie ucieszył się wiosłem – objaśnił Hurliguerly – bo oto bierze je do ręki i z całych sił pracuje. Dzielny, dzielny Dick! – Spieszmy tam niżej! – zawołał znów Len Guy – podążając szybko po wybrzeżu zasłanem gęsto czarnemi odłamami kamieni. – Przypływ morza dopomaga mu teraz – myślałem, biegnąc za drugimi. O jakie trzysta sięgów dalej, przy maleńkiej zatoce zatrzymał nas kapitan. Wprost ku nam płynęła łódź. Teraz sama fala niosła ją do brzegu. Już jest blisko nas! Peters pochyla się i unosi bezwładne ciało człowieka. – Brat mój! Brat!… – jęknął strasznym głosem kapitan. – Żyje!… – upewnił Peters. W chwilę później Len Guy obejmował swego brata w serdecznym uścisku. Trzech jego towarzyszy leżało jeszcze nieruchomo w łodzi.